Copter Terror
by Mini Marianne
Summary: What's going to happen when a nice, quiet evening is shattered by two familiar poachers? Nothing good, that's for sure. (Sry, real bad summary, I know) R&R.
1. Two Out of Four

"Alright, just get outta here. I'm going to sunbathe with what light we have left..."  
  
That was all the four new Thornberry kids needed to hear. The were off in a flash, zig-zagging in the tall savannah grass. It was a beautiful evening. The sun was setting and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The four Thornberrys, Chelsey, Kacie, Anil and Brany, were to busy playing tag. They didn't know it then, but that beautiful evening was about to turn into a living nightmare.  
  
One by one, Anil, Brany, Kacie and Chelsey all fell to the grassy ground, laughing and having the time of their lives.  
  
"So much fun! We should do this again sometime." Brany grinned.  
  
"Next time Debbie wants to get rid of us for the evening, we will."  
  
They sat up and laughed. This had to be one of the best days of their lives here. The sun sank down lower and it seemed like a good time to head back. However, something quickly stopped them.  
  
A loud gun shot ran throughout the savannah. The four  
teens, shocked, looked up to the source. They strained  
their eyes. The darkness of the afternoon didn't  
provide them much to see except the outline of an  
incoming helicopter. They recognized it almost  
immediately, "SLOAN AND BREE BLACKBURN!" They cried  
out in unison, starting to panic. Chelsey the worst  
out of the four.  
  
"What are we going to do?! Why do they always get  
after us?" She cried out, pulling at her hair. "And  
why do they always get me?!" She gritted her teeth  
furiously. Kacie smirked, and took a step foward.  
  
"I know why. It's because you're the easiest to  
catch." She folded her arms in an arrogant manner. Her  
smile faded when Chelsey glowered at her. She stomped  
towards her older step-sister and came face to face  
with her.She growled furiously, her hands clenched into fists.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" The older sister was  
taken aback by the sudden outrage. But the arrogant  
smile came back, and she put her hand to her chin in a  
thoughtful manner.  
  
"Well let's see...." She began thinking. "You're the  
slowest runner...you always jump to  
conclusions..you.." But she couldn't finish her  
sentence. Out of nowhere, Chelsey struck Kacie in the  
face. "Hey! What did you do that for?!" She glared  
almost harshly at her younger step-sister.  
  
"I do NOT jump to conclusions!"  
  
Kacie glared, and backed away. She was about to say  
something when Anil interrupted them. "Can't we  
discuss this later?" He asked in a nervous manner, his  
fingers fumbling together.  
  
The two teens turned towards him. "Why?"  
  
Anil pointed his finger behind him. "Because they'll  
catch us!!" He screamed. Kacie and Chelsey looked  
behind him and knew he was correct. The Blackburns  
were heading straight their way. "They know we're  
here!" Anil wanted to run right away, but he didn't  
want to leave knowing that 2 of his step-siblings were  
arguing while danger was drawing near.  
  
Kacie and Chelsey looked at each other, and then back  
at the helicopter. Kacie looked down at Chelsey, and  
asked, "Should we run?" The younger girl looked up,  
and gave a slow nod.  
  
"Oh yes..."  
  
The teens suddenly screamed loudly, so loud that it  
seemed to make the Blackburns even more aware of their  
current position. They sped up faster, and they could  
hear Sloan shouting from the copter, "You won't get  
away from us, Thornberrys!" He took out a gun and  
fired away again. None of the bullets hit the kids,  
but hit near them. The intention was to frighten them  
into a run, and to seperate them.  
  
It worked...  
  
Anil and Brany went off in one direction, Kacie in  
another, and Chelsey another. They continued running,  
hoping they'd be fast enough to stay out of the light.  
But that wasn't so. A second later, they could feel  
the light heading towards them. Panicking, they sped  
up. But so did Bree. Kacie, Anil, and Brany were  
appearing to be making their escape, but Chelsey,  
being the slowest, was not so lucky.  
  
She continued to run through the tall grasses and soon  
found herself bathed in the bright blue light. She  
yelped and tried to run faster, but the light never  
left her body. Now she was in full sight of Sloan  
Blackburn. He pushed out the rope ladder, and started  
to climb down. He held on with one hand while the  
other was poised to grab the girl when they got close  
enough.  
  
Chelsey didn't dare look back. She knew she had to get  
away. "I've got to lose them!" She whispered to  
herself. She continued her running, not caring how  
fast her heart was beating or how much her lungs were  
hurting or even how tired her feet were. Right now  
what's more important was getting to safety. The  
Blackburns were speeding up again, and she didn't  
think she could keep running forever, and she was  
right. "Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!"  
  
A second later, she tripped over a root sticking from  
the savannah ground. With a yelp, she fell to the  
ground, face first. She could hear Sloan chuckling  
with amusement. She swerved around, and discovered he  
was now only 10 feet away. She screamed and climbed to  
her feet. Dread and fear filled her heart as the  
poacher drew closer. She was so scared she forgot to  
run away. She cringed back, and cowered away slowly.  
  
"G-Get away from me." She managed to choke out, only  
to hear the poacher laugh heartlessly.  
  
"Not so tough now, are you?" He asked darkly, and  
continued to come closer.  
  
"KACIE!!" Chelsey shouted.  
  
About 20 feet away, the 18 year old stopped abruptly,  
and so did the others, who were slightly further away.  
She turned around and saw the Blackburns closing in on  
Chelsey, who was moving away slowly. "N-NO!" Her eyes  
widened with fear, Kacie bolted towards the  
helicopter, and Brany and Anil, also worried,  
followed.  
  
Chelsey finally remembered that she should run away.  
Her fear, however, delayed her long enough. As soon as  
she turned around to start running, she felt Sloan  
touch her hair. She shivered, and then felt him grab  
her shirt collar. With a single yank, she was taken up  
into the air. "HELP!" She screamed. One moment later,  
a fierce snarl filled both their ears, and suddenly  
Kacie had grabbed a hold of Chelsey's leg. "Kacie!"  
  
Struggling, the older teenager tried to pry Chelsey  
loose, but Sloan gave an evil smile.  
"So, you wish to come with to?" He gave a harder tug,  
and Kacie could feel her feet being lifted off the  
ground. She hung onto Chelsey's leg tightly, knowing  
that if she let go, she'll die. The helicopter went  
higher and higher into the air. Anil and Brany  
attempted to catch Kacie, but hit solid ground  
instead. As they watched the copter speed away, Anil  
put his hand on Brany's shoulder.  
  
"We have to go back." He said softly. Brany shook her  
head wildy.  
  
"No! We have to help them!"  
  
Anil shook his head. "We can't help them from down  
here. We've gotta tell our folks!"  
  
"But...." Brany looked up. The helicopter was so far  
away they could only make out a tiny dot. She shivered  
with dread, not knowing what's going to happen to  
them. She turned back to Anil, and realized he was  
right. They needed to tell their step-parents about  
this. "Okay...let's go." The remaining Thornberrys  
rushed back towards camp to tell Nigel and Marianne  
the grave news.  
  
Back up in the air, Kacie hung on tightly to Chelsey's  
leg. Chelsey was struggling, in vain, to make Sloan  
let them go. She knew it was a bad idea. They'd die.  
But then again, they could die if they stay with the  
Blackburns. So there wasn't much of a difference.  
Sloan looked down at them, and smiled a toothy grin.  
  
"Kill two birds with one stone." He turned to his  
wife. "Come on, let's go!"  
  
Bree turned the copter around back towards their  
hideout. Sloan began to pull the two teens in. But he  
immediately had some difficulty. They weren't willing  
to go in so easily. Kacie kept pushing herself forward  
to make the effort more strainful on Sloan. Chelsey  
kept squirming herself, making Sloan's grip a tad  
looser each time. He gripped tighter, and glared at  
them. "Stop struggling!"  
  
"No way!" Kacie shouted, baring her teeth at Sloan. He  
blinked in mild surprise, and then smiled devilishly.  
He gestured with his head towards the savannah floor.  
  
"You rather I drop you down there?"  
  
This comment only made the girl laugh. "Yes!" She said  
half-heartedly. "I'd rather be a pancake then in there  
with the likes of you!" This gave Chelsey enough time  
to nail Sloan in the knee. A powerful kick was  
delivered, causing the man to howl with pain.  
  
"Why you little...!" He cursed under his breath, then  
looked over towards Bree. "Bree! Put the helicopter on  
auto-pilot and help me!" Bree did as she was told, and  
she came in closer. She reached down and quickly  
grabbed Kacie by her shirt collar, and struggled to  
pull her up.  
  
They wouldn't go without a fight. They continued their  
desperate struggle to get free. But they were so high  
up, they were having second thoughts. Sloan and Bree  
almost pulled them all the way in, but then Chelsey  
and Kacie were grabbing the doorway with their hands.  
They struggled to pull themselves out. "No! Not in  
there!" Chelsey squealed, trying to get away. With one  
final pull, they were finally inside.  
  
Chelsey whimpered and shivered as she was being held  
up in the air by Sloan. He smiled evilly at her, and  
whispered, "Gotcha now, don't I?" He could hear Kacie  
snarling at him warningly, her teeth bared like a wild  
dog. He smiled arrogantly, and turned towards Kacie.  
  
"We've got some plans for you..."  
  
"Oh really?" She sneered, attempting to swipe at him.  
  
Sloan moved out of the way, and laughed at the feeble  
attempt. "Put her down!" She shouted angrily. She then  
felt Bree stroking her hair. She jolted to get away,  
but the woman did not let go, nor did she stop.  
  
"Now, now, kiddie, why don't you just stop and relax?"  
She said sarcastically. She continued to stroke the  
girl's hair, and now it was Chelsey's turn to be  
angry. The younger girl struggled against Sloan's  
grip, punching into the air.  
  
"Get your dirty hands off her! She doesn't need to  
wash her hair again today!" She snarled viciously, and  
continued her struggle.  
  
Sloan looked down at her, and shook his head. "A  
fiesty one, aren't you?" He tightened his grip, and  
pulled the girl further away. Kacie glared at Bree,  
and attempted to swipe at her. That attempt didn't  
work, no surprise to her. Bree was behind her. Her  
hand only struck air. She could feel her anger rising  
as Bree laughed cold-heartedly. She then stopped the  
stroking.  
  
"I'm serious, Bree! Don't touch her again, or I'll  
kill you!"  
  
Bree smiled darkly, and then pressed her hand against  
Kacie's face. The girl squirmed her head away, but  
still the hand stayed. She attempt to bite, but Bree  
had positioned her hand in such a way that Kacie  
couldn't bite it, no matter how hard she tried.  
  
"That's it! Let me at her! Let me go!" Chelsey  
struggled against Sloan's grip, and he kept pulling  
her back. Bree looked at her behavior, and only smiled  
evilly.  
  
"Looks like they're not gonna be so easily detained,  
Sloan...think we should cage them now?"  
  
The man nodded, "Oh yes..." He stared in an evil  
manner at the two Thornberrys, who stopped glaring and  
looked at each other with a worried glance. What was  
going to happen to them now?  
  
to be continued.  
  
Okay. Figured I'd better get a move on with my Wild Thornberrys stories. Anyway, most of this chapter was written by DarkHououmon. Thank you, DarkHououmon. R&R.  
  
I'm Eliza Thornberry's mother, just shorter.  
Mini Marianne 


	2. The Grave News

Anil and Brany raced for the Commvee as fast as thier legs would carry them. They breathed in heavily, exhausted from running the long distance. Anil pulled the door open and the two staggered inside. They found Debbie sitting at the table, drinking a soda. She looked up as Anil and Brany stumbled towards her. "What's up with you two?" "Where's Mom and Dad?" Anil asked, his body heaving as he breathed in and out heavily. Debbie looked concerned. "They're sleeping. Worn out from searching for...I don't even remember what it was...Why? What's wrong?" The next words she heard stopped her blood cold. "Chelsey and Kacie...they...they were kidnapped!"

"We have to go look for them! Before they do something bad!" Brany bolted past and headed at a fast pace for the lower level of the Commvee. Debbie watched her vanish, then turned back to Anil. "What do you mean? Who kidnapped them?" Anil sighed. "Sloan and Bree Blackburn." he said simply. Debbie's heart skipped a beat and a chill shot down her spine. "N-not them again!" Anil sighed gravely. "I'm afraid it's true."

Down below, Brany had reached Nigel and Marianne's bedroom. The two were sleeping soundly and snugly in their bed. Brany gave a small sigh. She didn't want to wake them, but this was an emergency. Cautiously, she walked inside and headed for their bed. She first tried to wake Marianne, gently tapping her shoulder. "Mom? Wake up." she pleaded. Marianne moaned in her sleep, but didn't wake. Brany tried again, a little harder and more urgently. "Mom. Wake up!" Marianne moaned again, but this time she began to wake up. She turned over, and slowly opened her eyes. She saw a blurred outline of a child, then reconized it when she heard the voice again. "Get up." "What is it, honey?" "We've got trouble, that's what."

"What kind of trouble?" Marianne asked, still not fully awake. "Kacie and Chelsey...They were...They were..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. Marianne waited patiently for Brany to calm down enough to tell her, but she certainly wasn't expecting the few words the came tumbling out of the young girl's mouth. "They were kidnapped by the Blackburns!" Suddenly, Marianne was fully awake. She jumped up, startling Brany, and gently, but firmly, grabbed her shoulders. "What happened?"

A sudden fear suddenly overtook Brany. They weren't suppose to have run off that night, now she felt they would all get in trouble. Marianne seemed to sense the fear building up in Brany's heart, for she said gently, "You can tell me. I won't get mad." Brany swallowed her fear, or tried to at least, then began to tell her what had happened, that Debbie had let them go out on the savanna and play, how the Blackburns suddenly showed up, how Chelsey had first been captured, then Kacie, how she and Anil had tried, but failed, to help and came running back. This was all Marianne needed to hear. She turned back towards the bed, to find her husband sitting up, awake. Apparently, he had been startled awake as well by the sudden movements of the bed.

"Dearest, what's wrong?" he yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "We have to get moving! Chelsey and Kacie were kidnapped! We have to find them!" Nigel too, was quickly awakened by this news. He leapt out of bed as well, then both rushed out of their room and up to the above level of the Commvee. As Brany stepped out of her stepparent's room, she bumped into Eliza and Darwin. "Hey Brany." Brany looked very nervous when she said, "Hey." in return. Eliza studied her face for a minute. "Brany, what's wrong?" "I just knew you were gonna ask me...Kacie and Chelsey were kidnapped while we were out."Eliza felt a cold wave of fear wash over her. "By whom?" "The Blackburns..." she choked out, on the verge of brusting into tears. Eliza's heart nearly stopped. The Blackburns! Why was it always them who caused the trouble? First, Chelsey had been kidnapped, then given her trademark scar, now this.

They all climbed up into the upper level. Marianne already had the engine running and didn't hesitate one second and giving it the gas. The Commvee leapt forward, barreling through the savanna grass. Right now, they needed to find their two step daughters...before something bad happened. However, little did they know just how bad it was gonna be...

To be continued.

Like it? Sorry it took so long to write, but for a while, I was out of ideas, add on to the fact I'm back in school, high school to be exact. Anyway, it's short, I know, but I hope you liked it. Also, there might be a song or two for this story. I'll let you know first hand in the next chapter. Until then...

I'm Eliza Thornberry's mother, just shorter...with messy brown hair and dark green eyes.

Mini Marianne


End file.
